


Exam Time

by baixue88



Category: Mad Max: Fury Road, mad max - Fandom
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixue88/pseuds/baixue88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Organic needs to make sure everything is in working order down there, after all. And making sure of that includes seeing how much he can make the Immortan come with his fingers, his dick, or any handy objects he can find. My only requirements here: 1) Joe is a fucked-out, quivering, and strangely happy mess at the end and 2) no extreme medical kink (a little bloodplay and calling Joe an "experiment" are fine, but nothing like needles, please.)<br/>http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/1321.html?thread=792617</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exam Time

Prostate examinations are always entertaining. The Mechanic has to admit to himself, it does give him a thrill to have his patients squirming with discomfort beneath his skilled hands.

It’s especially fun when the patient is the most powerful man in the wastes.

It’s not like there’s really much of anything the Mechanic can really do if one of his patients comes down with prostate cancer, but this sort of thing is useful for evaluating overall health, especially in a guy Joe’s age. There’s hemorrhoids to consider, and any unnatural swellings, not to mention the onset of incontinence. Not that the Immortan is shitting his pants or anything, but he is getting up in years, and the bowels _do_ tend to go for full-lifers once they get this long in the tooth. And Joe’s been putting this off far too long; he’s well, well overdue.

Joe stalks into the Mechanic’s makeshift clinic and pulls the raggedy curtain closed. The Mechanic sits back, smiling at his boss as he cleans off some old tools.

“Ready for the fun then, Joe?”

“Let’s just get it over with,” Joe snarls.

 _Someone’s in a bad mood_. Can’t blame him. As long as he’s known him, Joe has hated being at the mercy of others, even his doctor. The Immortan is only wearing a loose shirt and pants today, apparently not wanting to put on all that heavy armor just for the sake of a rectal exam.

Grunting a little in annoyance, Joe opens his pants and shoves them down, bending over the examination table without even having to be asked.

“Well, now,” the Mechanic says, cracking his knuckles. He doesn’t bother with gloves, not for this. “Let’s see what we got here.”

The old man’s ass is as terrible as ever, covered in old battle scars and new pustules, not to mention little nodules of discolored tissue that are _hopefully_ benign, not that he has the equipment to find out. A couple of the pustules are oozing a little bit, though the Mechanic’s seen worse.

 _Well, first things first._ He reaches between Joe’s legs, cupping the wrinkled sack gently so he can test the underside of the penis with his finger. Only a slight shift in Joe’s weight belies his discomfort. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary here. Still having trouble getting ‘im up?”

The Immortan sighs. “Sometimes,” he admits.

“Could be you need to switch up your routine. New positions, new techniques.”

“My techniques are _fine_.”

“Hm.” _I bet the ladies beg to differ_. “Well, now’s the tough part. Try to relax, yeah?”

A soft grunt, nothing else. The Mechanic smirks and reaches into a drawer, fishing out a bottle of lube. He dips a finger in and holds it up, dripping, to Joe’s crack.

“Do me a favor boss, hold your cheeks apart.”

Another, louder grunt, this one quite annoyed, but the Immortan obliges. It doesn’t smell as bad as the Mechanic expects – certainly not as bad as the War Boy asses – but then again, Joe is one of the few people here that gets to bathe every day.

He presses his finger to Joe’s entrance. “Relax, now.”

And in he goes.

The prostate isn’t too hard to find; mildly swollen, but nothing alarming, not for a man in his mid sixties.

But when he presses down on it, that’s when something interesting happens.

Joe shudders, and his cock twitches.

The Mechanic raises an eyebrow and smirks a little, before ever so gently rubbing his finger over the gland. Joe shudders again and his breath escapes in a noise that sounds suspiciously like a moan.

 _Well_ , he thinks, _maybe this is the key solving to that erectile problem._

Maybe it’s because he feels sorry for the old man, but he continues his movements, gently pumping his finger in and out as he rubs the pad of his finger in a circle over the spot. Joe’s breath is coming out in gasps now, and his cock gives another twitch as it hardens and lengthens.

“Are you – finished?” He hisses.

“Hmm, not quite. Still checking out the region. Just take a deep breath. I want to, ah, perform a few _tests_.”

To his amazement, Joe stays put, his hands clamping white-knuckled on the examination table. Quietly as he can, the Mechanic opens one of his drawers and pulls out a long, silicone instrument. It’s a piece of old-world technology, mostly for women but perfectly useful for men. There’s soft ribbing down from the tip, which bulbs out in a rather tantalizing way. This he coats with lube too, and, scissoring Joe’s entrance open just a tad, slides it in until it makes contact with that lovely little spot.

A press of the button on the bottom, and the vibe springs to life with a hum, and Joe’s whole body jerks as he suppresses a yelp.

The Mechanic is grinning so hard his face hurts. He presses the bulb of the vibe lightly to Joe’s prostate and pulls it back so that the ribbing pops out, ridge by ridge, of the older man’s hole. Joe is breathing heavy now, his head sinking down to rest on the table, and he slams a fist against the surface. The Mechanic can practically hear his teeth grinding.

He repeats the motion, pushing the vibe nearly all the way in and then dragging it back out. Sweat is dripping down Joe’s legs and soaking into his pants and shirt, his legs trembling. There’s a bead of precum emerging from his cock, which is probably harder than it’s been in ages.

“Good, good,” the doctor whispers, “just a _little_. _More_.”

A small twist to the bottom of the vibe, and the buzzing changes from a pulse to a throbbing cycle, soft to hard.

Joe really does moan loud this time, bucking his hips gently backwards. There’s no way the dirty old man can deny that he’s being fucked now, and that he fucking _loves it_. The Mechanic picks up the pace and reaches between his legs to once again gently cup the Immortan’s balls before sliding his fist upwards to wrap around the base of his cock, pumping him and rubbing the head with one fingertip, smearing the precum across Joe’s glans.

Joe’s moans only grow louder, turning into choked sobs, and the Mechanic abruptly stops his movements, forcing Joe himself to keep up the momentum, fucking the Mechanic’s hand as he simultaneously rides the vibe. His breath is harsh and he’s drooling on the table now, his arms no longer able to even support his weight; he can only rotate his hips between the doctor’s hand and the slim blue toy.

Finally, when it seems like his boss can no longer take it, the Mechanic switches again, turning the vibration to a harsh, unbroken buzz and angling it sharply down onto the prostate. Joe screams loud and raw, and the Mechanic feels the old man’s cock pulsate three, four, _five_ times as he spills his seed across the table.

Joe collapses onto the table, his whole body quaking with the aftershocks of the orgasm, not seeming to care that the cum on the table is soaking into his shirt. The Mechanic switches off the vibe and slides it out slick, tossing it aside to be washed later.

Joe doesn’t speak for a while, nor does he move, so the good doctor reaches into his pants and tends to himself.

He does like these examinations.


End file.
